Don't touch my Niece
by QueenOfPunk13
Summary: What happens when Bankotsu falls for Tomi,a bounty hunter,who isnt scared to get her hands dirty.But what if Renkotsu doesnt what and guy to touch his niece,even if it is his leader.BankotsuxOC
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day,and I was stuck lugging some guy,who had a mighty fine reward on his should,around for three going on to four hours."Aw come on baby,you dont have take m-"I pushed him up to a tree and grabbed my sword and put it to his neck."And the guy said dead or alive,so if you think about it,I'm giving you mercy."He started to swet as the blade touched his adamapples."So do you wanna live or die?"I asked pushing the blade closer to his neck."I'm good being alive."I smirked."To bad,I wanted to kill you."I sighed putting my sword away."Now babe how a-Ah"He said as I putted him over my shoulder."you're a pretty stronge for a is your name?" "why?" "I want to know who is turning me in." "fine,you know my name,Tomi,ring a bell." "Funny I thought you were a guy." "whatever."

"here is your guy,I want my money."I demaned to the lord."Good job.I have got you a long time ago to get guards take him away and lock him up,and then tomorrow we can be headed him."The lord told his guards as they took the man away."here is your money,ten thousen yen."I smirked,and took my money and walked out the door.

It was about sun down so I found a spot by a hot springs,and got fire wood,then I went into the hot springs.I removed my short red and black komono and stepped in,and let my black hair flot on top of the I let my mind go off to somewhere else.

*Bankotsu's POV*

Me and brothers walked along the river."Biiiig broooother,its getting late can we please make camp for night."Jakotsu wrined."Only if you stop wrining."I said glaring at him,only to see him nod.I looked around and found a spot that was perfect for us.A village not to far from us,"Renkotsu,Jakotsu,and Suikotsu go check out that village up ahead."I demaned and got a nodded.

After fifteen minutes I was getting pissed when I didnt hear screaming,see fire or people running for their more pissed off when I saw Jakotsu and Suikotsu coming back with no blood on their hands."What hell happen,and where Rrnkotsu?"I looked down."That is his home village,we all agreed that we wouldnt attack our home villages." "And where is he?" "Looking for his sister,brother-in-law,and niece."I sighed knowing we would have to go find him."Come on"I said as the other followed we walked though the village trying to find our companion."So where do we find Renkotsu...I mean how are w-" "Do you mean Ren?I just saw him at his sister's old house."Some old hag told."Thank y-wait old house,where she go?"Suikotsu asked looked down."Aiko, rest her soul,her lost her husband just days before Ren died. She didnt know he died until a week for years it was just her and her daughter, soon-like many of your guy's family and loved ones-she couldn't do I remember the day she was wearing a kimono thar her husband got her and neckles Ren got brought Tomi to me and asked to watch her.I had a bad feeling and I followed her but she jumped in the river leavging her five year hasnt been the same since."The hag explained."But Aiko's house is over there."She pointed to a hut that wasnt in the best shape.

We walked though the door way,to find Renkotsu in the middle of the room with his cloth of his head and his head in his hand."I should have been there for her,she told me three weeks before we died,not to leave and I told her I would be find,but it my fault.I just wanted the best for her and Tomi."Jakotsu went and hugged him,knowing want its like to lose a sister."Itll be okay is your niece." "She ran off when she hit thirteen she took her dad's sword and Aiko's kimonos." "So when was that?"I asked"four years ago."So she is seventeen?huh beat that,wouder if she is hot."we should start at fire for the night."

*Tomi POV*

I woke up at my stuff and headed off for my home village.I have missed four years I been running away from it-mainly cause I needed too-but its time to go home.

I walked though the village to my house,and saw there was smoke coming from my house.'What the hell?'I ran to to hut and though the door way to see two man-one with and foyr pointed star,and another that looked like a girl-sitting by a fire.I grabbed my sword,and to the one with a four pointed star on his forehead."WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE,YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO TELL ME BEFORE I CUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HEAD OFF!"I yelled and two more came and grabbed me and puled me away."YOU ALL GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!"Then the one that had a clothe around his head let me go."Renkotsu what the hell hold her still so I can kill her."The girly one just looked at me."Oh my you look like your mother when she your age."They all looked at me."you know my mom?"I asked as the spaiky haired one let me out."Of couse,she is my your uncle Renkotsu."My eyes wrided."No,no,no my uncle is dead,like everyone else in my family."I got up and ran out the door as fast as I could.

*Renkotsu'd POV*

Everyone looked at me."you should have told her you were a friend of the family."Suikotsu told."are you or Suikotsu of the band of seven?"Bankotsu asked"The band of seven one." "The act like it." "yes big brother"I lefted the room not wanting to be near anyone.'damnit'


	2. Chapter 2

I ran to the woods because everyone in the village thinks that the man in my house is my uncle. "Don't you just hate people sometime?" Some man asked me. I nodded looking confused on where he came from. "Um who are you" "Me, well I am Naraku. And I already know who you are. "Oh yeah right then who am I?" He chuckled" You are Tomi, a bounty hunter, but you come from a family of mercenaries, your uncle, your father, you grandfathers, your family is full of them, and you try to run from it but you can't. No can run from want they are."I was shocked to know this guy know so much about me. "What are you getting at?"He smirked."Join me, and I can give you a shard of the Shikon jewel." He held up a jewel shard.

My eye's widened. "I'm sorry but I can't, I told him running off back to my house hoping that those guys were gone." "Well well look who came back." "The younger looking guy at MY house" "What are you still doing here?" "Aw not even a hello for your uncle's leader?" I glared at him. "My uncle has been dead for fifteen years, so that can't be him."He just gave me a look of dumbfound." "You don't get it do you, if he wasn't then why is it that he didn't kill you, why does he talk about how you are like your mom.

"I looked down."I'm Bankotsu by the way, it's getting late and a beautiful girl like you should be out here at night, without a handsome, strong man like me. "He said with a cocky smirk on his face, holding his hand out for me. "Nice try, but I can handle myself." "Oh I bet you can." He said slapping my ass as we walked in the house, as I turned around and slapped his face. And walked up to Rankotsu and hugged. "I'm sorry uncle that I over reacted, I'm so used to being alone. " He hugged me back. "Yup just like her." He joked.

-*Banlotsu's POV*

Damn the babe hits hard. Ugh I think she left a mark. After Tomi left the room, Renkotsu came over to me. "Don't touch her again, big brother." So he thinks I am scared of him; Fat chance."Okay Renkotsu, I will not touch your niece, again-" I lied as he walked away. "-Unless she is on her back moaning and I just so happen to be on top of her thrusting hard into her."I said and got a laugh from Suikotso. "Ew Bankotsu that's nasty." Jakotsu complained. I walked over to him my arm around him, "Well, who said you would be there to watch me do my thing." I joked making thrusting movements with my hips. As we all laughed, Tomi came up behind me."What are you all doing?" She asked. "What little girl too innocent to understand?" I teased. She shook her head. "Please I gave that up when I was fourteen, and ran out of money, I did it so much that year I am lucky I don't have three year old right now." She explained. So she was a hoe? Just my kind of girl. "You're a prev." She yelled and kneed me in the balls when she saw my smirk. "Damn...bitch."I murmured when I hit the floor.

*Renkotsu's POV*  
>"What was that?" I asked looking in the living room only to see Bankotsu on the floor in pain. I sighed."Suikotsu go and some herbs for big brother" "Okay." He nodded walking out the door, "See I told you not to touch her, she has my sister's temper...But remember try anything else and you won't just have her to deal with."He nodded. I don't care if I have kill him, he is not doing what he does to every woman he meets. Meets them, makes them feel like the women he "loves", has sex with them for awhile then just ups and leaves them, no goodbyes , just leaves them. I am sure he has same kids. "Can you tell me more about my mom when she was my age?"<p> 


End file.
